narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Demonic Statue of the Outer Path
character? I have a stupid question, how can a statue be a character. Simant (talk) 22:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) well he is a sommened creature (sorry for spelling)--Bleach boy (talk) 23:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Summoning: Rashomon is a summon as well but it is not a character, it even has a face. Who said this was a creature? Simant (talk) 23:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Well now that you mention it.I really think that we should cancelit as a character and put it as a jutsu.--Bleach boy (talk) 23:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :It has two jutsu pages already... i suppose it was listed as a character because it can do jutsu, so that means it can use chakra and that means its alive. weird. Simant (talk) 23:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC) How could sasuke synchronize? Because Nagato is dead, and since the Demonic Statue requires the Rinnegan to summon. is it safe to say that Madara will give the Rinnegan to Sasuke so he can "synchronize" with the statue???--Silverblade1 (talk) 21:44, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :There is nothing that says if one is to synchronize with the Statue they must have the Rinnegan. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 21:52, April 14, 2010 (UTC) yeah, thats what cunfuses me, go to the Rinnegan page, then scroll down to the bottom and click on the "List of Techniques that use Rinnegan"...it shows all the six path techniques, but also Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path ??--Silverblade1 (talk) 21:58, April 14, 2010 (UTC) You need the Rinnegan to summon it but I think to synchronize with it you have to be a descendant of the Sage of The Six Paths (Uchiha Blood is counted too). Anyone noticed that it resembles the Ten-Tails? Maybe it was left behind by the Sage of The Six Paths to people who posess the Rinnegan incase they needed the Ten-Tails' Chakra for good?Shabih (talk) 16:03, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Spirit.....monster...thing pics I took some screen caps of the dragon thing, here's what i got. [[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 06:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Gedo1.png Gedo2.png Gedo3.png :There's nothing closer to the manga counterpart? Soul removal and all that? '~SnapperT ''' 18:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It's possible to get a screencap of the soul removal, though I must say, I quite like the one with the dragon thing looking at Hanzō. Omnibender - Talk - 19:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I wanted one like the manga as well, but sadly, i couldn't get a shot like that. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 07:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Statue here's a pic, use if you need to. -[[User:WhiteArmor|WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 06:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) This is not a Forum As Narutopedia isn't a forum you cannot post theories like this- "The statue also bears a resemblance to the silhouette of the Ten Tails, the key differences being a blindfold over it's one eye and Its tails cut down to stumps. One of the tails completely cut off so it appears there are only nine." -If you want to hypothesize about the statue, join a forum. i agree More Buddhist References I believe I've mentioned it elsewhere on this wikia, but the Gedō Mazō bears a strong resemblence to some famous statues of the Buddha when he was still a practicing ascetic, a form of belief that he'd later describe as an "Outer Path" that prevented one from reaching true enlightenment. In the most recent chapter, the Gedō Mazō is shown sitting in a meditative pose atop a lotus flower. The Buddha is sometimes depicted as sitting atop a lotus flower, which symbolizes someone who overcame the pain of the material world and has become enlightened, just as the lotus flower grows in dirty water, but blossoms on the water's surface. (talk) 22:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) why Why does this summon have affiliations but not users? --Rigoberto60 (talk) 15:55, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Summoners aren't listed in the infobox. '~SnapperT ''' 16:24, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Where was this stated? "With Sasuke not ready to sync with the statue during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Madara summons it on the battlefield to find someone else to synchronize with it." Can someone show me where this is stated in the manga? Iffy88 (talk) 19:38, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Madara says that he needs a substitute in manga chapter 536. He doesn't directly state that he needs someone to synchronize with it, but, considering he needs to capture the Tailed Beasts and isn't ready to synchronize it to Sasuke, I'm assuming that what he meant is that he needs a substitute to synchronize in the meantime. I'm assuming Nagato was synchronized with the statue in order to absorb the other Tailed Beasts, but I wonder what exactly it means to be synchronized with the statue.Diamonddeath (talk) 20:01, April 21, 2011 (UTC) He said he needed to steal a substitute it was never specified, so its to Earlie to say that he meant someone that can synchronize with the statue, --Rigoberto60 (talk) 03:38, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I told you that it was never summoned to sync. Maadara clearly said substitute, Which was not specific. --Rigoberto60 (talk) 02:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Statue's anatomy "When summoned it bursts from the ground, with only its upper torso and arms visible." When Madara summoned this beauty, it showed off a nice pair of legs. (as it's written further in the page when it's ankles are referred) I don't know much of statue's anatomy but I think that's a pair of legs, so you should consider removing the last part of this sentence. (And I think you can guess why the thing started to wear a robe, nobody wants to see all its body parts) PICTURE thanks to whoever changed its picture the olod one was crumy :Please sign your posts.--Cerez365™☺ 04:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Blasts Before this becomes a huge thing: do the shock wave and blast thing the statue used in 537 count as fire and lightning? The wave after it got punched certainly looked like fire, and the thing it shot from the spike protrusion do look like lightning. Omnibender - Talk - 00:07, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think we assume it can use elements. We should stick to calling them energy blasts.--''Deva '' 00:12, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I ask because I already reverted one Lightning Release addition. Omnibender - Talk - 00:32, May 1, 2011 (UTC) We should add some pictures of the statue during the fight--Endomarru (talk) 01:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Article too small.--Cerez365™☺ 01:32, May 2, 2011 (UTC) what the statue is made of especially on the pic of it behind madara in chapter 520, the statue in color and texture appears to be made of wood, should that be mentioned or is it possibly too much of a speculation at this point? To me at least, it seems clear, but I know I'm not a consensus... or even a majority (talk) 05:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC)miah :We'd be assuming since we have no clue.--Cerez365™ 11:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I think now it's even more apperent it's made of wood. --Elveonora (talk) 02:27, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Still an assumption. Omnibender - Talk - 02:48, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, it looks like wood ... don't think it's needed to wait for a confirmation from Kishi to tell you that wood is wood. It has: -Wood like colour -Wood like texture/skin -Broken branch like protrusions --Elveonora (talk) 03:09, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Or it could be brown marble. Or rocks. Or bronze. Or chocolate. No one ever said it was wood. Besides, lighting really influences these things. We've seen the statue since the beginning of part 2, and I don't recall people saying it was made of wood before. Pointless discussion is pointless. Omnibender - Talk - 03:42, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :I think we should go with chocolate. That sounds legit.--Cerez365™ 11:02, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Har Har Har. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 11:56, March 17, 2012 (UTC) rinnegan as far as i can tell the only reason anybody thinks gedo mazo can only be used by rinnegan users is because nagato used it so where does it say that and what does it say exactly. :If Madara could use it without having the Rinnegan, it would seem likely that he would. Since he only did it after acquiring the Rinnegan, for now, we take it as meaning the Rinnegan is required to summon it. Omnibender - Talk - 01:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Alive or Statue Is this statue alive or just a statue? I'm very curious about it. --Ilnaruto me 11:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Tool Classification Since the statue is well...a statue shouldn't it be considered a ninja tool instead? Darksusanoo (talk) 01:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :It does seem more logical to treat the statue as tool in the infobox...it's kinda of redundant to have the Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and also hase Summoning Technique (Demonic Statue of the Outer path). It like saying it's two jutsus for the same thing. And since it's a statue maybe it should be classified as a tool. Opinions please? (talk) 15:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Then by your logic it's redundant to have articles for summoned entities like Katsuyu and Gamabunta since they're the same as the statue. One's a page for the technique and the other's for the the character...--Cerez365™ 16:03, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Wow ok this discussion i didn't took the turn i want...my point was that the statue has properties that fit better for a tool classification that that of an actual living summon creature (like you said Cerez Katsuyu and Gamabunta). My idea was to classify the Statue as tool instead of a living being, especially because it didn't ever showed any kind of personality or independant action. It's only shown working like a robot and it's a statue for both Madara and Nagato. What i think our other fellow wanted to state was that the Statue already has it's signature summon technique, and for it to show again in the basic summoning technique is kinda of repeating the point. Instead of the character being on the part of the basic summoning tech in the infobox list it in the tool section. If i recall correctly for example Kabuto has the basic summon tech(for snakes) and the Edo Tensei, yet on the list of creatures for the basic summon tech it does not list the edo tensei zombies. Did you get my point? Thougths please. Darksusanoo (talk) 17:17, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::But, the statue is alive though. Apart from the fact that we don't know much of anything about it since not all summoned entities are the same it has shown signs of life ever since it was first summoned so I'd be against listing it as a simple tool.--Cerez365™ 17:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Then by that that logic Hashirama's clone couldn't be a tool either since for all intents and purposes it's also a living creature. The fact is that neither creatures have shown any form of sentience...their like puppets in a way...they can't do anything without a user unlike any other summon species like the toads, slugs and even the snakes. the point tha tell's them apart is the fact that unlike the other species the statue has not shown any form of sentience other than the fact that it blindly follows it's summoner's orders and it's fit for combat and sealing. Other than that it has no other properties than that of a giant statue. Darksusanoo (talk) 17:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Shadow clones are created not summoned so I don't understand what they have to do with any of this...--Cerez365™ 17:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I never mentioned shadow clones...i mentioned Hashirama's living clone that Madara created and is listed as tool in his infobox. It's also a living being but it's listed as tool. Darksusanoo (talk) 18:20, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Oh dear, why'd I see "Hiruzen's" :s Though that's "living" it doesn't have a consciousness as Madara stated. When we've seen the statue it acts as any other summoned creature and does its summoners bidding.--Cerez365™ 18:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::hahaha happens to the best of us ;) The difference is from other summon creatures, is that outside of combat or sealing functions the statue does nothing: it does nothing other than being a statue..unlike any other summon like toads or slugs...like i said before the statue may be alive but it's not sentient...it's like a puppet minus the strings, it not made of flesh, nor is it seen doing anything outside the summoner's orders...it's a mindless tool. Darksusanoo (talk) 18:49, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Shinobi are tools, too. Should we list them as tools just because they follow orders? Seelentau 愛議 19:37, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Nice you're comparing sentient beings capable of coherent speech and feeling pain and emotions and perform multiple activities outside their orders to a giant statue who's never been seen forming an actual sentence or performing any form of independant action other than the commands of their respecitive summoners. Darksusanoo (talk) 19:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it stopped Kitsuchi from crashing it. That means it has a will to life. Or can you prove that Madara made the statue doing that? Also, can you prove that Nagato wanted the statue to use the dragon? We never saw him using any Jutsu besides the summoning of the statue. Everything else was done by the statue itself. Seelentau 愛議 19:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::First off if you wanna talk that the statue has defensive instinct why didn't it made any atempt to dogde or block any of Chouji's blows? The thing took then head on. And it only went on a rampage by Madara's order. And in Nagato's case he was directly connected to the statue and as soon as Hanzo's men were all dead and Hanzo gone the statue was gone. If Nagato wanted he could have given any other order to it. I'm not saying the thing is not alive, i'm saying that it does not appear to possess any form of sentience and outside of it's functions it does not appear to possess an actual mind. it's not like Gamabunta or Katsuyu. It may be animated but it's still a statue. Darksusanoo (talk) 20:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I understand your point. Also, I don't really care what the statue is labeled as. I just wanted to say that it's wrong to classify the statue as a tool just because it follows some orders ;) Seelentau 愛議 20:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Of course i understand that. If it were by that all shinobi were only tools ;) I'm just trying to put out the fact that the thing is a statue and that it does not do anything outside it's given orders. They "say seal"...and it seals, They "say fight" and it fight's. Nothing that suggests intelligent thought. But oww well i'll stop beating the point and wait for more opinions if anyone is interested Darksusanoo (talk) 22:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's a rather interesting topic that was brought up. I think that for now, it should be kept as a character. It is alive, and despite the apparent limited intelligence, it has some independence of action, unlike the Hashirama clone. Omnibender - Talk - 23:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Why... why madara isn't pierced with chakra rods in the back, when he summoned the statue? --thedasilva1 (talk) 01:10, 18 August 2011 (UTC) :I think Nagato did that for a different reason.--Cerez365™ 11:32, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Because Madara just summoned it and Nagato used Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō. Seelentau 愛議 12:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Madara Summoned the statue like Nagato did, there was no difference --thedasilva1 (talk) 1:37, 21 August 2011 (UTC) ::::Madara didn't have to power the statue to use the soul-ripping technique. While it did use other techniques, it probably use the chakra of the tailed beasts sealed in it. Omnibender - Talk - 16:24, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Rings? Anyone notice how when Gedo Mazo was summoned to seal the tailed beast, it had Rings on? But when summoned to the battle field, it has no rings at that point. Also, im new to wikia editing. xDSkarrj (talk) 05:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :I can't remember seeing the statue wearing any rings at all. You need to provide a source so others can see what you're talking about.--Cerez365™ 11:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Summoning Should it be mentioned in trivia that when Nagato summoned him, he came out of the ground instead of a puff of smoke? Joshbl56 01:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) picture What about a picture showing the Statue without blindfold? To show it's 9 eyes. --Elveonora (talk) 04:52, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :Its image in the infobox is without the blindfold. It's a bit far from the face, but in full size you can clearly see the eyes, and even tell which ones are closed and see most of the pupils in the opened ones. Omnibender - Talk - 05:01, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I mean image from anime ... for example Shukaku sealing. --Elveonora (talk) 05:16, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :I don't recall there being good angles on those. Most of the shots from sealings show the statue with the dragons coming out and going at the host. In an image showing the sealing, I think that would be the most important thing about it. Its eyes are not that import to warrant a close from it, like a dōjutsu would be. Omnibender - Talk - 05:23, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, since the manga version does not have the ring kanji on the fingertips, it is less descriptive than the anime one. Now, if we can enhance the size and resolution of the anime, then it'd be better, right? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 05:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :In chapter 255, it shows the statue with the ring kanji. Omnibender - Talk - 17:35, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Dragon technique Why isn't the statue's dragon-ish soul removal listed as a jutsu like the other techniques it's been seen doing? Darksusanoo (talk) 23:05, February 13, 2012 (UTC) It's listed as one of Nagato's Jutsu, Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals--TricksterKing (talk) 23:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :And? The Outer Path chakra chains are listed as one of Tobi's jutsus but are also listed as one of the Statue's techniques. Darksusanoo (talk) 23:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, the thing Nagato did when he first summoned the statue is listed under Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, which is what was used. Omnibender - Talk - 02:33, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Outer Path I'm not exactly sure how to phrase my question, but whatever. :) Okay, so I guess I understand what the Outer Path is, or rather understand as much as it can be with the current lack of exposition. Are we treating Gedō Mazō as a part of the Outer Path ability? It kind of seems like the statue can use at least part of the Outer Path ability, seeing as it can use the path's Chakra Chains, so shouldn't it be listed as a user of that as well? Skitts (talk) 22:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Bump. Skitts (talk) 04:18, May 30, 2012 (UTC)